vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143652-whats-with-this-giant-gatehidden-area
Content ---- ---- ---- Yep! That's the one. Yeah that is my big complaint with leveling zones, I would love a choice for each leveling bracket, like we had first getting off the ship. But I realize that any new content will most likely be level 50 content and zones so, ah well. | |} ---- ---- Dreadmoor is the one I think you're alluding to, shares a border with Illium. They were meant to be alternate levelling areas similar to WoW, but I believe are being reworked as just more Elder game. Or possibly they will be added in as low level areas to give alts something new to do? Who knows. | |} ---- hope its elder game ... *cupcake* alts | |} ---- Either way I'll be happy, I know Carbine has plenty of other zones in prep that were designed to be Elder game anyway, so if we get both in one patch, that'd be awesome. It's always nice when content drops bring some QoL to the mid game. Yeah, there's a lot of artifacts in the game world from when the plan was to have the Arkships as the capital cities and there was meant to be multiple zones per level bracket. Worry not, Carbine doesn't just leave massive chunks of existing lore and unique assets in game only to not use them :D | |} ---- ---- Blighthaven and The Defile are cool if you ask me, I did them for the story and don't bother with dailies. As opposed to Star-Comm/Northern Wastes/Crimson Badlands which literally have no main story arc. Star-Comm is the coolest out of them due to it really all being about the event, but the other two are unashamedly timesinks from an era of when you needed rep to get Amp points. I'd say the gear as well, but there's no way you're getting to beloved before you have better gear than what the vendors sell. | |} ---- Oh, I ain't saying they ain't cool. Personally, I hate the slimy-eyeball look of the Strain zones, so if I can ignore them I will (and have). What I am saying is that, for both factions, once they hit Whitevale the content is pretty much "just the same only in a mirror." Nexus needs at least two other 14-22 zones (bringing the total to four: two for each faction), one more 22-30 zone (in addition to Farside), one more 30-40 zone (so I never have to go to Wilderrun), and another set of zones that equate to the Malgrave > Level 50 Strain Zones. Then they can worry about expanding endgame zones. But right now, if you've been here more than a year, or leveled more than one Alt, you've seen the full depth of Nexus already ... and that is sad. | |} ---- ---- ^ This. I know WOW gets slated for a lot of things, but one thing it did right was alternative zones for levelling, to a lesser degree LOTRO did something similar pre-Moria by having you swap back and forth between zones - anything that breaks up the monotony is good. IMO the problem is deeper than that in Wildstar though - each zone is just too big and so becomes very, very boring, especially if you are, like me, an Altoholic. All The Best | |} ---- Yes. This! | |} ---- ---- ----